


Catch and Release

by Lavavulture



Series: Cadash Is Actually a Tender Poet (which explains all the booze) [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavavulture/pseuds/Lavavulture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull and Cole play a game.  The point is not to get caught.  They both really hope that Cole loses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lost_gallifrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_gallifrey/gifts).



> This is the fault of [Lost_gallifrey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_gallifrey/pseuds/Lost_gallifrey), who said that this would be a good idea and was totally fucking right.

Iron Bull let the leaves crunch under his feet as he walked deeper into the woods. There was little point in him trying to avoid detection. His prey had known where he was the moment he’d left camp. 

“Come out, little demon,” Iron Bull said in a low growl, knowing that Cole would hear him. “If you give yourself up now, I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

There was a faint sound from the trees above, more a whisper than anything else but it pulled Iron Bull over to investigate. A fat squirrel peered down at him in shock over a small bag of fresh berries before darting away. Iron Bull grinned. Cole also knew that he was lying. He wouldn’t be so easily fooled. 

When Leliana had come to Iron Bull and actually asked his permission to use Cole as a scout, he’d nearly laughed in her face. He knew that she was only asking because Cole was a Charger now and it was only polite to go through him to get to his men but the question still amused him. Cole may be his boy—tender and pliant and so obedient when he wanted to be—but he was also his own stubborn man and if Leliana actually thought that he wouldn’t do something that he believed would help just because Iron Bull told him not to then she was going to have no end of trouble trying to corral him.

But that was Red’s problem. Iron Bull’s only stipulation in the whole thing was that he wanted to make sure that Cole was prepared before sending him off to do secretive work on his own. Cole hadn’t worked solo in years and even though Iron Bull had trust in his abilities, he liked to push all of his Chargers to be their best. And that didn’t change just because he was sticking it to this particular Charger nightly (and often daily).

Iron Bull scoped out the ground a little longer, noting the perimeters that Krem had set up so that they wouldn’t wander too far away. It was a decent space, large and hilly, with plenty of concealing foliage for sneaky demons to hide in while they spied on handsome Qunari warriors.

After Iron Bull felt like he had the proper lay of the land he returned to the center and forced himself to relax. He was too eager and he knew it. Cole had been so excited at the idea of this particular training exercise that it was impossible not to share his anticipation. But Iron Bull was the one in charge here and it was his responsibility to prove that to Cole.

Only once Iron Bull had let the last bit of tension slip off from his shoulders did he close his eye and sniff out into the crisp morning air.

Human didn’t really notice it and if dwarves and elves did they didn’t say but everyone had a specific smell. It wasn’t just the musky scent of bodies and what people put on them but something unique to them, embedded so deep that they could never completely wash it off. It couldn’t really be compared to anything else.

Except when it came to Cole. Because under a vaguely human smell, Cole smelled exactly like the old tears in the rift. It was metallic and strange and Iron Bull smelled it in the spells that the mages cast, under the smell of rot in other demons, and faint on Cole’s skin when he pressed his face against his warm body at night.

Sometimes when Cadash took Cole with him on his endless expeditions, a mage would cast a spell in Skyhold and Iron Bull would catch a hint of that familiar smell. It invariably made him feel lonely and horny in equal measures.

So now Iron Bull sniffed out into the woods but to his surprise he caught traces of that metallic smell everywhere, surrounding him like comforting cloud. Narrowing his eye Iron Bull went to the closest source and rooted around in a pile of leaves until he uncovered one of Dalish’s “lucky” charms, glowing brightly at him. Bull crushed it in his hands, causing the scent to evaporate, and grinned.

Clever little demon. And Iron Bull had never told him about that uniquely un-unique smell so that made him doubly clever. As well as dangerous.

“Tricky,” Iron Bull said, listening carefully to the silence after his voice. “Every one of these I find, I’m going to take out of your hide. Trust me on that. You’re going to beg me to stop.”

There was blurred motion on his left, just on the edge of what he could see, but by the time he turned his head there was nothing. He moved in that direction anyway, his senses on full alert.

“I’m not going to stop though. I’ll decide when you’ve had enough.” The smell was stronger by a large gnarled tree, its branches hanging low and covered in a thick blanket of leaves. He found two of the charms in little knots on the trunk but he could still smell it. As Iron Bull rounded the tree to try to get a better look up his leg suddenly sank into a covered hole.

“Fuck!” Iron Bull crushed a branch of the tree in one hand as pain shot through his bad ankle. He investigated the trap as he pushed down the ache and the careful construction of it made him grin again, savagely around the pain. Cole had used one of Skinner’s more humane traps, which Iron Bull appreciated for his sake but he would have to punish him for it.

“This wouldn’t stop anybody that was really looking for you, little demon,” Iron Bull said, his voice made rough with pain. “It would just make them mad!”

Iron Bull suddenly reached up into the thick coverage of the tree branches and found exactly what he thought that he would, a foot perched nimbly on a thick branch above him. He yanked down and heard a yelp as Cole came crashing to the ground.

Cole didn’t let his surprise or the pain of his landing stop him for very long. As soon as Cole hit the ground he punched out to Iron Bull’s knee and dove sideways.

Iron Bull howled as fresh pain shot through his poor leg. Cole managed to get back on his feet before Iron Bull could grab him and he immediately began running like a gazelle across the soft forest ground.

“ _Pashaara_ ,” Iron Bull muttered to himself, still clutching his knee. He pulled his hammer off of his back and squinted at Cole’s retreating backside. He liked the view but he was ready to move on to the next part of this game. He wound the hammer back and threw it, catching Cole squarely between the shoulders and catapulting him to the ground with force.

Cole hadn’t managed to roll the hammer off of him by the time that Iron Bull reached him. He replaced the hammer with his heavy foot, pushing Cole down into the soft dirt and breathing out slowly when he gasped out in pain.

“Not bad,” Iron Bull said and pressed down harder with his foot just to hear the catch in Cole’s gasped breath. “But not good though. We’ll try again later. But for now I’m going to make good on my promise.”

As soon as Iron Bull lifted up his foot, Cole was scrambling away, kicking out towards him as he went. Iron Bull scowled at his persistence, as proud as he was tired of the whole thing. He’d been half-hard since that morning, when Cole had sucked him awake but not to completion and then slipped away to set up his traps.

“Stop fighting, little demon.” Iron Bull yanked his wrists hard behind his back, forcing Cole back down onto his stomach on the ground.

“No,” Cole said, his voice breathless and shaky. Iron Bull could smell the arousal on him, even stronger than that familiar metallic scent. Cole struggled viciously even as Iron Bull reached into his bag for a rope. “Never stop if you can still fight.”

“Don’t throw my words back at me, kid.” Iron Bull shoved Cole harder into the dirt, forcing his face into a pile of leaves as he ripped his shirt off. Cole made a protesting sound that became another yelp when Iron Bull slapped his ass. “This will be easier for you if you stop struggling.”

If he’d actually wanted to settle Cole down, this would have been exactly the wrong thing to say. Instead his words inspired the spirit to a new level of resistance. Iron Bull ended up with an elbow to his chin and a foot almost in his balls before he managed to tie Cole’s wrists together behind his back. He knelt down behind him, wincing at the pain in his leg as he went. Iron Bull slapped his ass again. 

“You fought dirty,” Iron Bull said, unable to completely hide the pride in his voice. Cole relaxed for just a second in pleasure at his words but then redoubled his efforts to escape when Iron Bull began pulling at his tight leathers.

“Stop,” Cole said, almost hesitant, tasting the word. He understood and loved the fighting and the running but he still didn’t completely understand saying words he didn’t mean. Iron Bull would have gladly done without it but Cole wanted to try. Iron Bull thought that he must have gotten into Josephine’s romances, rather more torrid than the ones that Cassandra lent him and filled with scenes of devilish dwarven criminals seducing innocent, protesting noblewomen.

“No.” Iron Bull pulled at his leather armor roughly, managing to get it down and off of one leg without suffering much more than a glancing blow against his shoulder. He pulled his other leg up to his shoulder, forcing Cole to balance on one knee and his cheek, pressed firmly to the dirt. The position didn’t even make him tremble. Cole was so fucking flexible that it made him crazy. 

They’d sat down and seriously discussed this whole scenario the week before so he wasn’t surprised to find him already slick but it did make him pause and savor. He pressed his thumb roughly into Cole’s ass and squeezed his still-clothed leg when it made him jerk under Iron Bull. “This is mine. I’ll do what I want with it.”

“No, it,” Cole paused and pressed harder to the ground, suppressing a whined moan as Iron Bull slid his thumb in and out of him. “It’s not! I’m mine and-and I’ll fight you!”

Iron Bull shoved his clothed leg down and spanked him again and then a few times just to hear the sound of flesh hitting eager flesh, letting his hand fall to Cole’s hole at random intervals just to make sure he was really paying attention. By this point Cole was trembling, although Iron Bull knew that it had nothing to do with his unnaturally bent position, his knees now shoved under him in a way that pushed his round ass up high. Iron Bull was tempted to lend some of his own spit to the slick glistening wetly around his opening, to lick at that tender muscle until it was twitching open for him.

But that seemed a little too nice and this whole thing wasn’t about niceness. So Iron Bull put his hand down hard against Cole’s bound arms, holding him in place while he pulled off his heavy belt. The cool air slipped teasingly over Iron Bull’s hard cock and he sighed in satisfaction. 

“Beg me for it,” Iron Bull said in a low voice, pressing the head of his cock against him. Cole tried to twist away from him but Iron Bull leaned harder on his back until he stilled, panting hotly.

“No,” Cole moaned but he couldn’t stop himself from pushing back when Iron Bull slipped that first huge inch inside. Iron Bull pulled back and Cole’s breath caught harshly in his chest. “No, no, please, oh, don’t.”

“Beg me,” Iron Bull repeated and then slapped him again. “Tell me how bad you want this.”

“I don’t, I…oh!” Cole had apparently run out of protests when Iron Bull pressed against him once more. His body was tight and expectant. “The Iron Bull, please, please, I can’t think about wanting and not wanting together anymore. I want you now!”

Iron Bull chuckled and thrust into him in one long motion. Cole cried out, a high sound that went on long enough that Iron Bull wasn’t surprised to feel the wet proof of his release when he reached under him. Iron Bull pressed his thumb against Cole’s cock and clicked his tongue at him.

“Did I say you could come?” Iron Bull asked and drove into him hard. Cole choked out throaty moans, tightening around him as he thrust into his too-sensitive body. “I found you in less than an hour. Do you think that deserves this?”

Cole whimpered low as Iron Bull roughly stroked him, forcing him back to a full hardness with unnatural speed. Cole’s body often forgot to be as human as it should be, especially when it came to pleasure. 

“I found three of those charms out here. You’ll come once for every one of them.” Iron Bull listened to Cole’s moaned protest—already so exhausted and they’d barely begun—and he spanked him again. “You give me more of that attitude and I’ll fuck you until the boys coming looking for us. Maybe I’ll even give them a turn. It'd be good for morale. Now you better relax this.”

Iron Bull dug his fingers into the soft skin of Cole’s round ass and helped spread him wider, arranging his body until he could fuck in deeper. Cole’s soft whines became full-throated moans in no time at all and he gave up all pretense of fighting him off as he pushed back against him in time with his brutal movements.

“That’s a good boy,” Iron Bull murmured, satisfied. “That’s _my_ good boy.”

 

“I can’t,” Cole said, his voice low and weak. His head lolled back on Iron Bull’s shoulder as he slid the last few inches down onto his lap, taking his cock fully back inside with visible exhaustion.

“I said one more.” Iron Bull spread his back against the tree behind him and tugged on Cole’s cock in his fist. He thought about biting Cole’s exposed neck but the kid was already so fucked-out that he decided to be slightly lenient. But only slightly. He squeezed Cole’s hip roughly and bucked up. “Now move.”

Cole’s moan sounded defeated as he lifted up with shaking legs and then practically fell back down, fucking himself on his fat cock as Iron Bull sat back and watched.

“Oh!” Cole shook out the hair from his face as one fall down hit him in just the right way. Iron Bull listened to his desperate, almost pained whimpers as he repeated the same motion over and over again. The sounds made him close his eye, his own cock throbbing with his need for release. He waited until Cole spilled over his fingers one last time, the sounds turned to near sobs with his relief, and then he held Cole down tightly to his lap as his cock pulsed and spilled inside him, so full that it slipped out along his thighs. 

They sat together for a few spent moments without moving before Iron Bull pulled Cole protesting off of him. His protests settled when Iron Bull just turned him around and pulled him back against his chest. He reached for the ties holding Cole’s arms together but that made him shift more forcefully against him.

“No,” Cole murmured, eyes closed as he nosed against Iron Bull’s shoulder. He squeezed his fists together in weak resistance as Iron Bull touched reddened skin of his wrists. “Just a little longer?”

“A little,” Iron Bull relented, feeling a bit like he was being manipulated when Cole sighed sweetly and cuddled in closer. “Tell me if you start to lose feeling in your fingers.”

“I will,” Cole said tiredly and curled his long legs around the width of Iron Bull’s hips. “I’m leaving with Leliana in the morning.”

Iron Bull nodded even though he’d hoped that he would have a little bit more time before they’d be separated. He pressed his mouth to Cole’s head and let that kiss—and all that Cole could read inside of him—say what he couldn’t force past his lips. He gently squeezed Cole’s ass. “You better bring this back quick, kid.”

“I’ll be all right, The Iron Bull,” Cole said with warm, sleepy reassurance as he pushed his head under his chin and let his body melt against him like a blanket. “I’ll never leave you alone.”

Iron Bull held him tighter in response, so tight that most people would have protested but Cole only pressed closer and smiled faint against his massive chest, listening to his heart beat slow and steady just for him.


End file.
